Stay With Me Tonight
by Miss Salvariano
Summary: What if Lorelai didn't spent the night in a chair to look after Rory. What if she left and went to sleep in her own bed. Maybe someone else would have visited...


Stay With Me Tonight:

_What if Lorelai didn't spend the night in a chair, to look after Rory. What if she left and went to sleep in her own bed. This what I would have liked to happen at the end of Teach Me Tonight._

_Oh, and this is my first fanfic, please don't be hard on me, but please critics are always welcome!_

_Enjoy!_

_Xoxo Annik_

'Sleep tide honey.' Lorelai said, while leaving Rory to go sleep. Should I have staid and slept in the chair? She thought, but pushed it away. Rory would never agree.

'Sleep tide mom, and I don't want to wake up tomorrow morning, seeing you sleeping in my chair!' Rory said, of course she was on to her mom. She new her all to well.

Lorelai dove the light and went to bed. Rory scooted down and closed her eyes. Her arm didn't hurt that bad. The painkillers did their work. She was glad she got some, because otherwise she wouldn't be able to sleep.

Still thoughts were going through her mind about Jess. She wondered where he would be and how he was holding up. He looked after her so well. And she saw the pain in his face when he found out she broke her wrist. He blamed himself. She could see, but he shouldn't. He didn't know about the animal on the road.

Rory was pulled out of her thoughts by a noise, a ticking noise. It came from her window. She pushed herself up, as well as she could and saw a figure standing outside. She flipped on her light and looked at Jess, who was standing outside watching her.

'Open up!' He mouthed.

Rory got out of bed and to the window. As quietly as she could, with one hand, she opened the window and looked at Jess.

'Hey you.' He said, looking at her with those unfathomable brown eyes. He had a his bad boy smile on and looked her up and down, stopping at her cast. She saw his face twitch at the sight of it, but he changed it into the 'what do I care' bad boy face.

'Jess, what are you doing here?' Rory asked. She couldn't stop looking in his eyes. They always smiled at her. She didn't know how, but they did.

'Came to check how you were.' He said.

'I have been better.'

'Does it hurt a lot?'

'It's ok, it doesn't hurt that much now. Got some painkillers.'

'And some other stuff.' He pointed at the table my mom maid next to my bed, with everything a person could possibly need when in bed.

'Well, you know my mom.' Rory said.

'Yeah well. Can I…' He started, making a gesture of coming inside.

'Oh yeah, sure. Come in, but quietly, my mom's upstairs.'

'I'll try my hardest.' He said and then he climbed inside as easily as a cat could do it.

'Have you been practising on that?' Rory asked.

'Just done it a couple times.' He said smiling his brilliant smile at Rory, which he seemed to have only for her. She liked it, a lot. But she would never admit that.

Jess was walking around through her room, looking at her books and at the table with 'sick-stuff'. He stopped at once and picked up a CD.

'Shinead O'Connor?' He asked, looking at her while hiding a smile.

'Well, when life really gets me down, Sinead's really the one to teach me some perspective.' She answered, with the look of a teacher over her face.

'Figures.' Jess reacted.

Rory sat on the bed and Jess looked at her. Seeing she was tired.

'Oh, I'm sorry. Of course you are tired. You should rest!' He was making his way to the window, to get out of Rorys room again when she stopped him.

'No, stay.' She said, without even knowing why. She closed the window and pulled him to the bed with her. She began to climb in again. He helped her and put the blanket over her legs. She wouldn't lie down.

'Thanks,' she said. I just don't want to be alone right now.' She explained.

'I'll stay.' He said. He scooted closer, taking her casted wrist in his hand and stroking her fingers with his thumb. Rory looked at their hands, but didn't pull back.

'It's not your fault you know.' She whispered. It felt better to whisper, with all the quietness around them.

'I know.' He said, also whispering.

'Than stop blaming yourself.' She said looking at him intently. Their eyes met and an electric shock sprang over between them. She looked in his eyes, they looked sad. Rory lifted her hand and cupped his face. 'Don't be sad.' She said. 'It will be over soon.'

'I know.' He said again.

Slowly, their faces started moving closer and his free hand cupped her face to.

'I've been wanting to do this for so long.' He whispered when their faces were only inches away.

'Then do it now.' Rory whispered back.

At once thoughts of Dean started filling her mind and she was about to pull back when Jess' mouth crashed on hers and every single thought of Dean left her mind.

Their mouths were moving together like Rory had never experienced before. She felt Jess' hand leave her casted hand and move to her back, so he could pull her closer. The other one was lost in her hair.

Her own hand was lost in his hair, so she could hold his face exactly where she wanted it to be. On hers. Her casted hand she put on his back, so she could hold him.

She felt his tongue asking permission and she gave it. She could feel his warm tongue entering her mouth and investigating it. He tasted great and he kissed even better. She had never experienced anything like this. He was gentle with her, but also a bit rough, which she liked.

After a while they parted and they were both panting. She looked at him and saw that his hair was a mess. Did I do that? She wondered. Probably. She smiled at him and then it hit her. DEAN, she had cheated on him. She just made out with Jess, while she was together with Dean. How could she.

Jess saw the realisation in her face and tried to talk to her.

'Rory.' He said, to start with, but she didn't listen.

'Oh God!' She said. 'Oh God, oh God, oh God.' She kept saying.

'Rory!' He tried again.

'Don't say a word to Dean about this!' She said.

'I won't.' He whispered back. He tried to pull her closer, to comfort her, but she wouldn't let him.

'What have I done?' She said. 'How could I? He's so good to me and then I do _this_ to him.' She accented the word this, to make clear what she meant.

'It's alright, we'll figure it out.' Jess said, still trying to comfort her.

'Jess, will you please go.' Rory said.

'Ok,' Jess said, hurt.

'No, no, don't be hurt.' Rory said. 'It has nothing to do with you! It's me, I need to be alone. I have to make a list. I have to do something. Figure this all out. I'm sorry, if I hurt you.'

'It's alright, I get it.' He said, getting up.

'No, I think you don't.' Rory began. 'What just happened…'

'Shouldn't have happened.' He reluctantly finished for her.

'No, yes. Ehm, that's now what I wanted to say. What I wanted to say was. What just happened was amazing, it really was. And yes, it shouldn't have happened, but it did, and now we have to deal with it and we will. And therefore I need to be alone. Don't be mad. Please don't be.'

'How could I be mad at you?' He said in the sweetest voice Rory ever heard. She blushed. He reached over to her and she fought he was going to kiss her again, but he didn't, at least not the way she fought he would. He bent to her forehead and kissed it. 'Don't worry to much. It will make you ugly.' He said and winked.

'I'll keep that in mind.' She responded as she watched him leave her room and close her window.

Two seconds after that, the door opened and Lorelai's head looked in the door.

'Is someone here? I thought I heard you talking when I came to get some water?' She asked.

'No, no-one's here. It must have been those voices in your head.' Rory answered.

'Yeah, that should be it. Those voices, don't they ever sleep?'

'When you do.'

'Makes sense, sleep tide babe.' Lorelai looked at the armchair.

'Don't even think about it!' Rory said. 'Sleep tide mom.'

Lorelai closed the door mockingly and Rory dove the light, being happy again that the painkillers were still working. Otherwise she wouldn't have got some sleep at all that night, thinking about the boy that had just left the room and her boyfriend

She was slowly dosing in as one thing went through her mind.

_Jess._

A/N Tnx for reading, please comment. I would love to hear your opinions!


End file.
